1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for removal of air from clean room environments normally used in high technology operations and for the conditioning of that air and the return of that air to the environment. Such clean room operations are included in integrated circuit processing and fabrication as well as many other high technology activities.
This air must be removed at a very low velocity to prevent the stirring of dust or other contaminants into an airborne state adjacent to the air inlet. The low velocity removal of air must also allow filtration and cooling thereof. The air is then returned at an air return section adjacent to the air removal filter. In order to provide this structure within as small an area as possible and not make excessive use of space, it is preferable with the present invention to have the air removal and air replacement conduits located parallel with respect to one another immediately above one another with the air direction of movement in opposite directions with respect to one another.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There are a number of devices which have been utilized for air-conditioning or the removal of smoke or paint from airborne conditions and these are shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 575,877 patented Jan. 26, 1897 to H. R. Chubb on an Apparatus For Purifying Smoke Or Gas; U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,267 patented Dec. 23, 1924 to F. Waltz on a Paint Spraying Cabinet; U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,720 patented July 11, 1950 to P. Rennels on Air Conditioning; U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,175 patented Dec. 21, 1965 to G. H. Beach on an Apparatus For Separating Liquid Particle Laden Gas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,779 patented March 18, 1980 to D. Hencke on an Air Filtering Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,179 patented Oct. 7, 1980 to D. Sheldon, III on an Apparatus For Applying Sprout Inhibitor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,771 patented Nov. 4, 1980 to W. Winsche on Dispersoid Separation Method And Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,643 patented May 5, 1981 to E. Dawson on an Air Purifier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,224 patented Dec. 8, 1981 to R. Fortney on a Positive Environmental Enclosure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,432 patented Nov. 23, 1982 to J. Kieronski on a Filtering Apparatus Having Inlet Vanes For Preventing Accumulation Of Particulates; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,975 patented March 8, 1983 to J. McNicholas on a Centrifugal Separator.